Amegakure (GD)
Amegakure no Sato (雨隠れの里, literally "Village Hidden in Rain"), also known as Hidden Rain Village and commonly known as Amegakure, is a small hidden village in the Land of Rain that appears highly industrialized. It seems to be a rather loosely knit village, befitting the destabilized country, as a fair number of its ninja seem to either be missing-nin or end up as missing-nin, as the infamous Akatsuki leader Pain and his partner Konan originate from this village. Even after the deaths of both Pain and Konan, the helpless village would continue to be manipulated by the true mastermind behind the Fourth Ninja War; Black Zetsu. History Lacking a Kage leader, Amegakure was once led by Hanzo the Great Salamander, though he was killed during the Land of Rain's civil war by the Akatsuki member, Pain. Pain now uses the village as his base of operations for Akatsuki and reigns as an enigmatic godlike figure over the townspeople. Those loyal to the former Amegakure attack the village on occasion in an attempt to assassinate Pain, though their efforts are never successful. Due to being involved in a great deal of strife, the village prefers to keep a low profile. During the Third Great Shinobi War several of the battles were fought right there in the Land of Rain, leaving the country war torn and almost destroyed. When the Civil War began, the country only had to endure more chaos and destruction. Embarrassed by this conflict, the village adopted a sort of isolationist policy. Anyone who entered the village that was not originally from the village would be required to tell the village staff their names, why they're there, and how long they planned to stay. This policy would stand firm even when Amegakure would host the Chunin Exams. For many years, Amegakure was led by Hanzō; he led Amegakure's forces against Konohagakure during the Second Shinobi World War. Despite the fact that Hanzō had a huge presence on the battlefield, such that he slaughtered an entire Konoha platoon and allowed ninja as powerful as the young Sannin to live when they managed to hold their own against him, Amegakure lost the war. Amegakure's location between three of the Five Great Shinobi Countries has caused it to serve as a battleground during the various ninja wars, making most of its population war refugees. Amegakure has adopted a heavy isolationist policy because of this, leading to the village's defences to be abnormally impenetrable. To be admitted to the village, visitors, even those coming for Chūnin Exams held in Amegakure, must go through a number of security checks and are under constant surveillance during their stay. Even Hanzō, despite his strength was paranoid and constantly feared being assassinated and as such was rarely seen in public. During the Third Shinobi World War, a group from Amegakure began advocating peace. When their group became large and popular enough, Hanzō saw this as a threat to his rule. He allied with Danzō Shimura of Konohagakure to have the Akatsuki eliminated. Hanzō lured them to an ambush by claiming to be interested in their ideas and Yahiko, the group's public leader was killed. Nagato tried to take revenge on Hanzō, but succeeded only in killing the other Amegakure ninja present as well as all of Danzō's Root personnel as Hanzō escaped the slaughter. Nagato, adopting the alias of Pain, soon began a civil war within Amegakure. Forces loyal to his new ideas for the village wore an Amegakure headband with a horizontal slash through the middle, showing their rejection of the former Amegakure leadership and principles. Pain eventually single-handedly killed Hanzō as well as everyone even remotely affiliated with him. He similarly slaughters any remnants loyal to Hanzō that tried to sneak back into the village to assassinate him. Pain's effectiveness has caused the villagers of Amegakure to regard him as a god. The people of Amegakure began to refer to Pain as "Lord Pain", and to Konan who assisted Pain, as the great "Lady Angel". After the Fourth World War